


Hold Me Close

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat School (The Witcher), Cock Warming, Large Cock, M/M, Murder Husbands, Soft Letho, Viper School (The Witcher), vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Just a few months ago, Letho never would've imagined traveling with another Witcher and enjoying it, he didn't even enjoy traveling with other Vipers when there were more around. But the small Cat caught his eye and never let it go. Melting into the corner of the tavern, trying to lay low, the creeping feeling of being watched settled over him. Carefully checking around, he was surprised to see another set of yellow eyes across the room.
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 44
Kudos: 191
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on my tumblr, but I'm trying to migrate some of those fics over here. It's way shorter than my usual, but this, gentle people, is the first Vipurr one shot I wrote outside of Cabinet of Curiosities. CoC is where Vipurr started, and I'm happy to continue it. Enjoy <3

“Yeah, sweet heart, just like that.” This was Letho's idea in the first place—have Gaetan sit on his cock, that tight little body sheathing him, keeping him nice and warm while they sorted through their supplies, seeing what else they needed before moving on—but fuck, he was having difficulty keeping it together. Which didn't make sense. He'd had whores sit on his cock before, gasping and panting at how _fucking big_ he is. Gaetan had yet to flinch.

“Just like that, huh?” Gaetan purred. Kneeling astride Letho's lap, that fucking monster of a cock holding them together, Gaetan was having a time disguising his reactions. Each little shift, leaning forward to check how many arenaria petals they had left, or how many empty potion bottles (not enough, they'd need more of those before leaving town) sent a jolt up his spine and down his cock. But Cats, it seemed, were better at hiding their reactions than Vipers, which was a hell of a thought to begin with.

“You doin' alright back there, big guy?” Gaetan wiggled his hips and saw Letho bite down on a moan.

“Yeah. Perfect.”

Just a few months ago, Letho never would've imagined traveling with another Witcher and enjoying it, he didn't even enjoy traveling with other Vipers when there were more around. But the small Cat caught his eye and never let it go.

Melting into the corner of the tavern, trying to lay low after Geralt the Saint of Fucking Rivia gave him his marching orders, “I don't want to see you again, Letho,” the creeping feeling of _being watched_ settled over him. Carefully checking around, he was surprised to see another set of yellow eyes across the room.

He hadn't seen another Witcher since Geralt told him to get lost and was about to book it, but the small smirk across that face gave him pause. The unknown Witcher nodded towards the empty seat at his table, and the “laying low from Geralt of Rivia fuck club” was born.

Gaetan was everything Letho wasn't—small by Witcher standards, lithe, agile, able to sneak into the tiny windows at the top of whatever place they were breaking into—and so much more on top of it. Cats and Vipers had much more in common that Letho thought; they watched people, thought about their actions before taking them, made cunning plans and always had an escape route. Sure, Cats were assloads of crazy, but no one was perfect.

Gaetan was perfect. That first night, after too many drinks, Letho invited him up. _Why did you invite him up? Wanna get killed?_ Before his distrust of everyone could fully manifest, Gaetan jumped into his arms, tight little ass coming to rest over his half hard cock. The cat fucking _purred_. “Like to see that up close,” he said with a roll of his hips. Letho obliged him.

He never would've thought all of him would fit in that tight, compact body. Whenever he watched Gaetan slowly lower onto his cock, Letho nearly lost it. “Fuck, your ass is amazing,” he whispered every time.

Gaetan had been sitting on his cock for far too long, moving only a little to shift around. _Bloody tease_. “Right,” he announced, rolling his hips again just to hear Letho moan. “I think that's everything.”

“Good.” Wrapping his arms fully around his kitty, Letho pulled Gaetan tight to his chest, pressing his hand over his stomach. He could fucking _feel_ himself inside. “You are a tease,” he hissed into Gaetan's ear.

Leaning back, Gaetan wrapped his hands around Letho's neck, scratching lightly at his bald head, sending tingles down the Viper's spine. “You're the one who said 'sit on my cock.' I told you, we had shit to do tonight before we got to the entertainment. You're just impatient.” Letho's hand was still on his lower stomach, rubbing over the spot where the head of his cock rested inside him. “You like that? Like feeling how fucking massive you are?”

“You know I do.” Ugh, how did Letho end up with his perfect little murder moggy? He didn't even want to examine when he started thinking of Gaetan as _his_ Cat, he just wanted that bastard to move, make him forget his name. “Wanna see my come drip out of you, so get to work.”

With his knees planted around Letho's hips, Gaetan started moving, raising himself up, feeling the slow slide of that thick beast inside him. “Damn,” he sighed. “Still don't know how it fits... you're lucky Cats are known for our flexibility.”

“Less talking, more riding.” Letho kept his hand over Gaetan's belly, feeling the movement in more ways than one. The tight little hole around him was always far too good and he struggled to keep it together. When he felt Gaetan's fingers brush his, he batted them away. “I got it.” Wrapping around Gaetan's smaller, but no less amazing, prick, he stroked a little too fast, rubbing his thumb across the head, sliding it over welling precome.

“Fuck, Letho—”

Gaetan _squeezed_ around him and Letho fully lost his shit. After what felt like hours getting used to that tight body, only to have it clench down on him, ugh... Letho couldn't hold on. He used the last bit of his attention to rub Gaetan's belly, feeling his come filling and filling and filling him. “Fuck...” He bucked a few more times, vaguely away of his sticky hand on Gaetan's prick as his mind shut down for the moment.

When they both came back to their senses, Gaetan climbed off with a hiss. Letho watched, slack jawed as drips of his spend started sliding down muscular thighs. “Fuck,” he said again. There truly was no better word.

Letho cleared their supplies off the bed and laid Gaetan down on his stomach, pinning him to the dirty sheets. The Cat struggled for a moment, then let Letho do as he pleased, moaning at the lips and tongue now brushing his hole. Once Letho licked himself away, he crawled back into place, holding tight to Gaetan.

Witchers traveled alone as a rule, The Path wasn't fruitful enough to support more than one at a time, but with Gaetan... fuck, Letho would sooner starve than let them be separated. Between the less reputable jobs Cats were known to take, and Letho's own dubious contracts, they were able to survive together—no—they were able to thrive. So curled around his Cat, Letho never wanted to be anywhere else ever again.


End file.
